


Once Upon a Dream

by Lilianachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: They're older.Wiser.Without worry.[...]His finger's are itching, wanting to touch, to grasp the hand that's on the floor next to his.Hermione turns to him. Smiling radiantly.She has never looked more beautiful.





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind. I haven't written in a while.

 

They're older.

 

Wiser.

 

Without worry.

 

It's a _future_ without worries. Or at least without the worries they had to face in their teenage years.

 

He feels old. And still young. It's a weird sensation. He feels as if he has seen the whole world burn, yet he feels like a boy still in school, spending his days peacefully with his friends.

 

They're by the lake at Hogwarts, for some reason. They should have graduated years ago.

Harry's not with them, he cannot bring himself to care much though.

 

Hermione for once isn't crouched over a book, doesn't reprimand him about his homework.

 

They're sitting next to each other against a tree, watching the sun reflect in the lake.

There's some tension between the two of them, he can't pinpoint what kind though.

His finger's are itching, wanting to touch, to grasp the hand that's on the floor next to his.

 

Hermione turns to him. Smiling radiantly.

 

She has never looked more beautiful.

 

He feels himself returning the smile tenderly.

 

From the corner of his eyes he can see her hand twitching, as if she's feeling the same itch he does.

He feels himself blushing before he dares it and grasps her hand.

The smile playing around her lips becomes shy and his eyes fall down to them.

 

The world stands still for a moment.

 

And then Hermione moves, her hand still in his, placing her lips over his.

 

He feels fireworks exploding. The whole world could collapse around him, he would not care.

You-Know-Who could stand next to him and Avada him on the spot he would not notice.

Something shifts in the universe and everything is how it ought to be.

 

The caress of her lips is soft, warm and he responds trying to convey the immeasurable love he feels this very moment.

 

His free hand moves to her cheek, his thumb caressing it fondly.

She smiled against his lips and suddenly her soft hand dissappears in his hair.

If he was a cat he would purr.

 

He can only concentrate on one thought: With every fiber of his being, every inch of his body from head to toe:

 

He loves her.

* * *

Ron awoke with a start.

His heart was pounding.

It took a moment for him to return to the present.

 

He was 14, in his fourth year at Hogwarts.

 

He was confused. His mind was all over the place.

 

He needed to talk to someone, but he couldn't tell Harry, he would probably laugh at him.

Hell everyone would laugh at him.

He was the idiot who only realised how _attractive_ Hermione was, always had been, just a day before.

 

He didn't know a lot of thing but one thing was clear.

 

_Bloody Hell_ !

 

He had a crush on his best friend.

 

 

 

 


End file.
